


Love hurts

by Akira_Hyuga



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Hyuga/pseuds/Akira_Hyuga
Summary: When loving someone is not enough, but the feeling remains, as the world passes you by.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This was something stuck in my head for a while and I needed to get it out.

The ocean waves rolled on in the distance as the fresh ocean air brought you back to the memories of him.

_“Thor returned home, back home to you, back home to us. So, you thought. The way he looked at her. The way he smiled at her, held her close. He loved her.“_

_Long as I live_ _

_I’ll never get over_

_It’s killing me_

_I’ll never get over __

A tap upon your shoulder pulled you away from your memory.

“Loki….”

“You seemed so far away. What was on your mind?”

“Nothing you need to worry about” with a gentle smile upon your face you wrapped your arm around Loki’s midsection as you turned away from the rocky pier.

“He never understood how much he lost when gave you up you know”

“He will only understand when he is unhappy. He loves her. I can’t change that. I can’t change how I feel about him, but I can move on from those feelings.” Loki watched your expressions as you moved from sadness to calm as you spoke. He hoped that his oaf of a brother will realize that being with Jane was mistake and he would come back to you. He hated seeing you cry. He hated that he couldn’t stop you from hurting. But a small part of him hoped that you would choose him. Maybe one day.

_But I can tell_ _

_That I love you, and I still love you__

You slap you face with both your hands to bring out of your mood. “Come on Loki enough sadness for one day. Want to join me for lunch?” you smiled at him with your cheeks a slight pink hue to them and your eyes still watery from before.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world darling”

_If you can’t be with the one you love_ _

It’s okay_

______________________________________________________

Inspired by Toni Braxton - Long as I Live


End file.
